Two Dorks Go Bowling
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: Ishimaru and Mondo on their first date, and hilarity ensues. Really, it's exactly what the title says. Ishimondo, but not of the super sexy yaoi variety. Non-despair AU/Pre-despair (either works). Disclaimer: Dangan Ronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft and this is just a dorky fanfic.


**Two Dorks Go Bowling **

Mondo was walking to a table in the lunchroom, when he heard a voice shout behind him.

"Kyoudai! I have something to ask you!"

He turned around, not surprised to see his good friend Kiyotaka Ishimaru. And if he was correct, it appeared that Kiyotaka was blushing.

"_Damn he is cute-_" Mondo thought, but he couldn't mentally finish his sentence before Kiyotaka spoke again.

"Are you listening? What I'm about to ask you is VERY IMPORTANT!"

"Sorry…" Mondo mumbled, "What is it?"

Kiyotaka took a deep breath. There was a long pause before he said anything, and Mondo was certain that his lunch was getting cold.

"Would you like to go out some time…?" he finally asked.

"Oh… um… well, you didn't have to specifically ASK me that…" Mondo replied, "We hang out a lot."

Mondo was almost certain that by the way Kiyotaka was blushing, he was going to make a love confession or something. But maybe he wasn't blushing and it was just the lighting.

"No, I mean…" Kiyotaka exclaimed, "I MEAN LIKE A DATE!"

Unfortunately, he exclaimed that much too loudly, and everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at the delinquent and the hall monitor out of curiosity.

A short, chef-hat wearing boy jumped out of his seat.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE HERE APPRECIATES BOYS' LOVE!"

Mondo glared at the chef kid, who quickly sat down out of fear. Soon enough, everyone in the lunchroom resumed whatever they had been doing before.

"So…" Kiyotaka said, "about the date…"

Mondo grinned.

"Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

They met at 5 p.m. that Saturday, and for the first time, Mondo saw Kiyotaka dressed in something that was not his uniform-he was wearing a suit and tie.

"You look mighty fine," Mondo said to him, "but we're at a bowling alley…"

And in fact, they were.

Yes, Kiyotaka had decided that for their first date, he and Mondo should go bowling.

Mondo personally thought that bowling was a horrendously dorky activity done only by old people and nerds, but since Kiyotaka was undoubtedly a nerd, he really should've seen that one coming.

Kiyotaka ignored the last part of Mondo's sentence and thanked him for the compliment.

The two of them entered the bowling alley. Other than the staff, the only people there were a few elderly folk who were quite invested in the game, and some dorky middle school kids, who looked horrified as soon as Mondo walked in, but didn't leave.

"Ishimaru…" Mondo whispered in an uncharacteristically humble manner, "Can we choose a lane with bumpers…?

Mondo had never been bowling in his life, and was certain that, without bumpers, he'd epically fail at it and that the ball would go into the gutter in every turn he took. Perhaps he was being punished for making fun of dorks all these years.

"Kyoudai!" Kiyotaka exclaimed, "Are you being ridiculous? Only small children would need something like that! Men like us do not need such things to help us knock down a few measly pins!"

Kiyotaka ran enthusiastically to the counter to ask the employee about setting up the game and paying for it, while Mondo quietly awaited his doom.

* * *

As Mondo expected, he epically failed at bowling, not even hitting one pin. Part of it was the fact that he really had no idea what he was doing, but the fact that Kiyotaka was watching him so intently (and looking so handsome while he was doing that) only made matters worse. Needless to say, Kiyotaka won easily.

When they finished the game, Mondo was happy that one of the most humiliating experiences in his life was over.

But then, he heard the middle school kids laughing. Great, not only did he embarrass himself in front of Kiyotaka, but in front of bunch of brats as well.

He was about to beat the crap out of those kids, but Kiyotaka decided to confront them before he could.

"CHILDREN!" yelled Kiyotaka, raising a fist, "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT KYOUDAI! I'M SURE THAT HE COULD BEAT YOU BRATS TO A PULP IF HE WANTED TO!"

Certainly, Mondo had seen Kiyotaka angry before, but normally he didn't seem quite this… aggressive. He swore that Kiyotaka was so enraged that his eyebrows appeared to be on fire.

Kiyotaka ranted at the kids a bit more, before ending his tirade with "MAYBE YOU NEED SOMEONE TO RUIN YOUR FIRST DATE BEFORE YOU UNDERSTAND."

Thankfully, the kids were too scared to comment on the fact that they had just learned that the two scary guys at the bowling alley were in fact on a date. They quickly bowed and apologised profusely.

Kiyotaka immediately returned back to his regular polite self, and accepted their apologies as if it was nothing.

After that, he firmly grabbed Mondo's arm. "Come on, Kyoudai, let's go!"

He dragged Mondo out of the bowling alley, though Mondo didn't bother to resist because he honestly wanted to get out of that place as well.

Once the two of them were outside, Kiyotaka expressed regrets about the recent melodrama.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry about embarrassing you in front of those kids, but I just couldn't bear to see them laugh at you and I know that you could've dealt with them yourself but I-"

Mondo interrupted him. "It's okay," he said, I'm pretty sure I would've done the same thing if they were making fun of you. Heck, I would've creamed those brats until they were butter."

Kiyotaka laughed, and Mondo laughed too, even though what he said was meant to be more heroic than funny. After the two of them were out of breath from laughing, Kiyotaka wondered what they should do next.

"I guess we should go find somewhere to eat, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mondo agreed, grabbing onto Kiyotaka's hand, "let's ditch this place once and for all."

Kiyotaka blushed as soon as Mondo touched his hand, he but didn't say anything. Instead, he just intertwined his fingers with Mondo's.

Both of them were sure that they'd never forget their first date.

* * *

_(A/N: Ugh, I apologize for the lame title. If anyone can think of a better one, feel free to suggest one! I wrote this for a drabble request on my Dangan Ronpa tumblr, "Chishimondoparadise"… but it turned out to be a *bit* longer than a drabble. Hopefully I kept Ishimaru and Mondo in character! I made a few edits to the original version of this, such as changing "aniki" to "kyoudai", and referring to Ishimaru by his first name instead of his last name. And yes, I felt it was necessary that Mondo make that joke about butter xD. Finally, that short chef kid is supposed to be Hanamura from SDR2, haha.)_


End file.
